


[Podfic] The Existence of Christmas

by allysseriordan



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Christmas, Cute, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Season/Series 01-02 Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allysseriordan/pseuds/allysseriordan
Summary: Ned doesn't believe in Christmas - metaphorically speaking - and most years, Olive goes along with that. This year's different.
Relationships: Alfredo Aldarisio/Olive Snook
Comments: 2





	[Podfic] The Existence of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Existence of Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/39033) by [allfireburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns). 



**Listen:**  


**Text:** [The Existence of Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/39033)

 **Author:** [allfireburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns)

 **Reader:** [Allysse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allysseriordan)

 **Length:** 2:08

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/details/the-existence-of-christmas-allfireburns)


End file.
